1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manicure and pedicure systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to manicure and pedicure systems and a method of use thereof that lowers the risk that infections can be transmitted through cross-contamination.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmission of infections, such as fungal, bacterial, and viral, is a concern for customers, nail technicians, and owner/operators of nail salons and spas. While the transmission of infections in nail salon and spas may occur in various ways, the transmission of infections through cross-contamination is common. Cross-contamination is the process by which bacteria or other microorganisms are unintentionally transferred with harmful effect from one substance or object to another. For example, if a particular tool or implement that is required in the manicure and pedicure process is used on multiple customers, this raises the risk that infections can be transmitted through cross-contamination.
Reducing the risk of cross-contamination is typically addressed through the use of autoclaves to clean and sterilize instruments such as nail clippers that are reused during the manicure and pedicure process. Autoclaves expose the instruments to high temperature steam for several minutes and are effective at neutralizing infections that can contaminate instruments thereby helping to prevent the transmission of these infections.
However, not all the tools used in the manicure and pedicure process can be autoclaved. Tools such as nail files (emery boards) and buffers cannot be autoclaved and in some establishments these tools are reused multiple times raising the risk of cross-contamination. In addition, the creams and lotions used in the manicure and pedicure process often come in large containers and are used on multiple customers also raising the risk that infections can be transmitted through cross-contamination.
Accordingly, a manicure and pedicure system and a method of use thereof that lowers the risk that infections will be transmitted through cross-contamination would be useful.